Generally, in a large-scale factory, a plurality of manufacturing cells that perform the same process exist, and the plurality of manufacturing cells are managed by a production planning apparatus connected through a communication network. In an individual manufacturing cell, machines such as a machine tool, a robot, and a PLC (Programmable Logic Controller), and a cell controller that is a control apparatus for controlling these are installed. The cell controller controls the individual machine in the manufacturing cell in accordance with a manufacturing instruction from the production planning apparatus, and performs monitoring of a work condition, collection of working data of the individual machine and the like at the same time. The collected working data is utilized for various management required for manufacturing such as process management, quality control, and safety management, in the cell controller or in the production planning apparatus after being transferred to the production planning apparatus.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 10, a cell controller 7 denoted by a cell controller #1 collects working data #1 to working data #3 for respective machines such as control information and event information from a machine tool 3, a robot 4 and a PLC 5 in the manufacturing cell, and working data #4 that is working data for each manufacturing cell unit obtained by putting together these is transferred to a production planning apparatus 6. Similarly, cell controllers 7 denoted by a cell controller #2 and a cell controller #3 and installed parallel to the cell controller #1 transfers working data #5 and working data #6 to the production planning apparatus 6. Then, the production planning apparatus 6 analyzes a working situation of each manufacturing cell on the basis of the working data #4 to the working data #6 of the transferred manufacturing cell units, and performs optimum management of the manufacturing cell in accordance with production planning.
Recently, with increase in size of factories, for example, the number of manufacturing cells managed by the production planning apparatus is increased, and data collected from the individual manufacturing cell is diversified, so that data volume transferred from the cell controller to the production planning apparatus is significantly increased. As a result, a forwarding address of the working data collected by the individual cell controller is concentrated on the production planning apparatus, and problems such as increase in a network load, a shortage of processing capability of the production planning apparatus, and increase in response time are caused.
Furthermore, the above production planning apparatus is often installed in a clean room separated from a working site where the manufacturing cells are installed, and therefore it is difficult to analyze the working data transferred from the plurality of cell controllers at the working site, or to easily confirm a comparison result of the working data between the manufacturing cells, and the like, at the working site.
In view of such a situation, a technology of sharing the working data between the manufacturing cells and enhancing manufacturing efficiency without depending on the production planning apparatus is known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2015-231656 discloses a configuration in which data exchange between a plurality of robot control apparatuses and a record medium storing setting data of a robot control apparatus is possible by copying data of a selected item.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-116945 discloses a cell controller that collects measurement data of each working cell, grasps an operation condition of each working cell, and collectively manages the measurement data.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-56623 discloses a cell controller that changes schedules in manufacturing cells to enhance working efficiency when delay of setup work by an operator occurs.
Japanese Patent No. 2922032 discloses a configuration in which communication between manufacturing cells is performed, and determines priority work and the
Japanese Patent No. 3275968 discloses a cell controller that changes data different in a format, which is collected from various apparatuses working in manufacturing cells, in accordance with a previously registered data format definition file.